Batman and Robin, Ra's Al Ghul
by Theressa Callings
Summary: this one is about when Ra's is testing Batman to see if he is worthy of being marryed to his daughter, but using Robin as a test to see if he is. I've fixed it up and got all the spelling miss haps!


_Batman and Robin, Ra's Al Ghul entry_

_Robin was like a son,_

_He was my partner,_

_He was my brother,_

_Losing him would be the same as losing my parent's was,_

_In a way he is my family now,_

_He look's up to me,_

_and I look to him when I need him,_

_He's always there when I need him,_

_As I am the same._

_But we both new that at time's we would have to part for some time._

_This is what happened with one of the time's._

_Dick was going to be atending a privite school and he was going to be way most of the year to be at the school. Dick was taking a dagree in tecnollogy this samester. He's was a brillent stubent, in both school and being a crime fighter. He always knew what to do in anything isue, he was a shoe in for the school. Though I thought that it was going to we different not having little Robin at my side at night when I'm out and about. It was late and nothing was happaning, this was going to be me and Robin's last outing before he wen't off to school. That night like I said was silent nothing was happaning that we could see, but hiden in the shadows of the allys we were being watched. This was by a man by the name of Ra's Al Ghul, it wasn't him in person it was one of his many assaion's he has hired over the years. They wern't going to do anything to us that night they were just there to watch, and listen to our conversatin's._

_"So this is our last night of some little time..." Robin said as he skanded the street's once again, "You're not mad that I'm not going to be around are you?"_

_"Robin, I'm happy for you that you are taking you schooling farther." I said as I looked away from him looked around then said recusly, "Dick you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine when your gone. I started out alone, I can do it again."_

_"Ok, you want to head back? Nothing's going on." Robin said as he slid down the wall on the street's below._

_I looked at him as I fallowed then asked, "Do you alway's have to do that?"_

_"Why not? Are you getting to old to keep up with me?" He said as he turned around to face and started to walk away from me. Sence he couldn't really see where he was going he walked right into a poll._

_I smiled then said, "Yeah, having so much truble." I walked past him the called the Batmoble over and got in. Robin fallowed in the car then we headed back to the bat cave._

_Dick got out of his suit then said goodnight and was gone to his room._

_"Goodnight Alfred." I said then I was off to bed myself._

_That night Ra's Al Ghul was planing a way to see if I was worthy of his durghter's hand in marage, he new who my partner was now, but still didn't know who I was. So he was thinking on using young Dick as a test to see if I was worthy. His first born was Nyssa Raarko, she hated her father, but she could never tell him or he'll have her killed and then placed once again in the lizard pit. She was a lady with long blonde hair, her eye's were a dark green with envy, he body was muskular, she was fit, and very well trained with the sword. She was the one who told her father that she loved Batman. So then now after that he's been trying to plan a way to find if I was right for his little girl. All he needed to do was find out was what school Dick was going to and leave a little trap for Dick to bring me to him._

_"My girl you'll have your man in no time"_

_Nyssa just looked at her father with a sinaster smile._

_He kissed his little girl then headed off to make the plan._

_Then it was the next morning, Dick was all packed and had eaten. Then the bus rolled into the frunt. Dick looked out the door teafied on how this school is. He looked back to Alfred and Me then huged us both, and said, "Brice don't work to hard, and Al don't have any party's with out me." He smiled as he tryed to hide the hint of fear._

_"I'll cancel the pizza and the bull." Alfred waved then said, "Have a good time master Dick."_

_"Dick be carfull, and you'll be fine." I said sence I knew that he was worried about going to this school. We both could tell when eachother were worried about something._

_Dick smiled then said, "Same with you."_

_Then get waved for the last time then toke a breath and steped in to the bus and then off then were. It made me sad thinking that he's not going to be around for a little._

_We closed the door then Alfred asked me, "Are you going to be ok master Bruce? Truthfully?"_

_I looked up to the sealing then said with a little smile, "I'm not really sure." Then I looked at Alfred and asked him, "Is he?"_

_"He'll be fine Master Bruce, trust him a little."_

_We smiled then headed to do what ever we would do. I was heading for work, we were going to be talking to the boss of Wayne idastry in Tokio, Japan name Yuki, Shima. It was a few day's later, Dick would call and tell us now everything is doing, then ask us how everything is going. I told him that everything had been calm without him, so he joked maybe the gave up not knowing that he's not around right now. We laughed a lot when he called. Then this one day he didn't call, we jsut thought he was bizy, but truthfully something happened._

_Dick got back from his last class of the day, he was someways away from the school. Dick not long after ariving at the school found out that not many people were in this school, the dorm's were all sepret and far about from eachother. He was is the far south wing. There were Three dorm's sorta around him, but none of them where being use exsept his._

_He got in the room and placed his stuff neatly on the table and looked to the floor, there were footprint's that wernt his, there were four other's. Then he looked around the corner into the kicten looked around and saw nothing he then grabed a knife, holding it close and ready for anything. He walked in the next room and there was nothing, so thinking it was just him worring about stuff, he put the knife down and sat on the couch and rubed his eye's and head. Then a sound made him look up and when he did he was attacked my four guys in masks. One of the four grabed him from behind trying to hold his hands. Dick fliped him and jumped up from where he was when he did one of the other's guys body slamed him into the wall, Dick recovered as fast as he could but they were fast they were on him even before he hit the wall. They all started to grab at Dick as they all started to punch Dick, Dick got up by puching them away and started to put in someone his own move's. Then one of the guys thinking fast placed a chair right behind Dick, so he triped and fell over the chair. Then when Dick hit the floor the guy placed his guy to Dick's head and grabed him my the neck pulling him to his feet. They then tied Dick up gagged him and place a sack over his head. Dick once he felt the guy move the guy from his head he started to try and get out of their grip, but one he started to resrick them they hit Dick on the back of his head. Dick fell to his nea's and then fell face to the floor out from the hit._

_From the fight there was only a little bit of blood from one hit when they were skraping at the wall. Then they left a note for me to read to try and find out if I could marry Ra's Al Ghul's daughter Nyssa._

_Then Once the four assasan's got to Ra's Al Ghuls hide out, the tied Dick down to a chair and striped him of his cloth, exspete his boxers. then toke the sack off his head and titened his gagg and hands. Dick's nose was bleeding and a bruse was forming around his cheek. Then Dick started to wake up. His eye's were a little dazy and he looked around at the fluzy saronding's. Then it started to go back normal. He then was stairing face to face with a man, he was tall and musular. He had dark hair and dark brown eye's to match. This was Ra's Al Ghul, Dick had heard of him before, he was the head of an assasion organisation. Dick gulped as He smile at Dick, Dick knew he wasn't a guy to mess with._

_Ra's then looked Dick in the eye still with the smile across his face, then he asked placing one hand on Dick sholder, "Why do you work for the bat? Like really you have no protenchal? Why dose he even bother? "_

_Dick then growled at him as he glared back to Ra's Al Ghul. Dick knew that wasen't a smart idea he did._

_Ra's Al Ghul glared at Dick then kick him in the gut, then kicked the chair over and steped on Dick neck as Dick tryed to get some breath's._

_Ra's Al Ghul looked down at him then steped off him and said, "You are lucky I need you for later or I would have killed you already."_

_Dick closed his eye's as he turned to the floor. Ra's kicked Dick once more across the face then left him in the room alone. Dick growned as he spat up blood._

_By that time the school called me, Alfred answered the phone then got me on as fast as he could. They told us that something had happened to the school and that Dick was now missing. I then got into my suit and got to the school and meet up with the cop's that were investagating already. When I got there Gorden came up to me as I looked around at the room, and saw that there was a strugle of somekind. Gorden then gave me a letter, me and Gorden were friends, but he didn't know who I was behind the mask. Then I looked at the letter then opened it carefully._

_In side it read_

_"Batman it is about time we would meet, there are a bundle of thing's you will have to complete before you will be able to retreve the boy. First you have to find out where we have taken him. On the way you will have to fight a cupple of my many assasion's, you will have to hurry though because I wont keep your friend forever. You ahve three day's untill I will kill him. Tick tok, the timer started to 12:00 on the 22nd, it ends on the 25th at noon, come on let's play Bat's..._

_Ra's Al Ghul"_

_I looked at it horrafied with what I just read I looked at now it was 2:35 on the 23. I had time, but not long I had no clue how many people I had to fight, but I wasn't going to let him kill Robin!_

_The next day I had beaten 12 of Ra's Al Ghul's men and women assasions. I was tired and beat. Still I wouldn't stop till Dick was safe. Everytime I would win I would get a clue to the next fighter and on and on untill the last one then it would lead me to Dick. It was 11:00pm when I finished off my 35th aponent. I was leaning on a wall as I was holding my arm it got hurt bad in my last few fight's. Then I read the note,_

_"Almost there Batman, Two more then you can find the kid. Go to the south brige where your next aponent it waiting for you."_

_So I got there and looked around, no one. I read it again to make sure I had the right place, it was. Then out of no where a girl came out, she was tall and thin. _

_She looked at me then smiled, "So you made it this far? I guess I need to give Robin a dollar. He said he'll kick all of our butts. I said you wouldn't last past numder 15. So it's Midnight, you have 12 hours to beat me and one more person. You wont make it hun, sorry about your loss."_

_Then taken over my madness I ran up and punched her in the face. She then she gave me on back I had no energy to block her, it toke me 5 hour's but in the end I wont she hit the poll and passed out as I grabed the note, and read it. As I did I wiped the blood from my face, I then sat on the ground as I read it. Then I found out where I was going and called Aflred, "When I get back, get the medical stuff ready." I was stalling as I said the word's because it was hard to breath at this time._

_"Master Bruce are you hurt?!"_

_"I'm almost done, one more... I'll be back soon Alfred."_

_"Be carfull please Sir."_

_Then I headed for my last spot. Was around the docks. I got out of the batmobel and saw a man standing on the dock looking at me. I stumbled out of the car and looked at my watch it was 5:49 am I didn't have much time, so then me and man fought hard and as fast as I could._

_It was 9:00 some of Ra's men went a grabed Dick and untied him from the chair then tied him up and placed him on the floor as they held him by his hair and place a knife to his neck it was right on the skin, it was cold and made Dick shiver at the feeling. Ra's then called the man, so he put the knife away and kicked Dick to the ground as he kicked him the gut a few time's then once in the face._

_Dick growned as he rolled and climed to his nea's. He just then fell back down because he was to weak, Dick was worried not for himself, but for me. He knew that I was being faced agenst some of the top assasion's in the world. Dick tryed to stay up, but the pain and the loss of blood just made his body shut down and he passed out._

_It was 11:00 on the 25th, I had an hour, I just finished with the last guy. I grabed the note and then read it as I got in the batmobel, I couldn't waste any more time. It then read,_

_"If you made it this far then congrate's, you may have lot's of time or no time at all, or maybe your past you time. What ever, so then if you read this go to where you think I would be able to hide 300 million assasion's, don't worry they wont attack you enless they see you. If you can sneek in then you can have to boy back, and be on your way."_

_So I called Alred and asked where he could hide that many people in one place. Then Alfred looked at the monador's, there was high activity in the left suwor system underneath Wayne interprize. So the got there as fast as I could and looked around. Everytime I went around a corner I checked to find out if anyone was around. There was no one for a long time. Then I spoted some people so I knew I was on the right track! I then got put in the shafter's and when the men came by me I would kick them in the back of the heads and place them silently on the ground, it was not 11:35 and I still didn't know what room Dick could be in. Then I was looking around and at this one rom there was seven guards, and it was a steel lacked door. All the other's had two guards, and was a wooden door. So I was guessing that it was were they were keeping Dick. So then I started to fight with the guards as I broght them down one by one. I then got the key's for one of the men and opened the door. I carfully opened the door. Looked inside and then something kicked me inside. I fell to my face as the door closed behind me. I ran to the door and tryed to open it, it wouldn't buge. I sighed as I leaned up agenst the door. Then I looked around the room was dark and there was a sound at the end of it. Then the light's turned on and it revealed Ra's Al Ghul and Nyssa Raatko._

_Then I yelled demadingly, "Where is Dick!"_

_"Your partner? He's not here, he's in the room beside us. I knew you would try this room, I though you might be a little smarter." Ra's Al Ghul looked at me then smiled at his daughter as he held her hand up towords me. "You are worthy still."_

_"Worthy? What are yo saying!"_

_"To have Nyssa's hand in marage." He smiled._

_"Hand Dick over now!"_

_Ra's looked at his watch then said, "11:49, you have a little bit of time, maybe you will hear the gun shot when he is killed? If you marry Nyssa and we kill him we can put him in the Lizard pit, and bring him back. He wont be the same, but he'd be alive."_

_"Leave him alone!" Then I started to think he said that Dick was beside us, and I looked in the room beside on the left side, so he's on the right. Then I tossed a bat-bom to the wall on the right and 3-2-1 BOOM! The wall fell hard as Ra's and Nyssa ran out of the room from the other door that apeared out of the darkness. I then started to head towords the now broken wall, there was one girl there and she started to shot at me, sence I had my body armor on, it wasn't doing anything. Then once I got to close she ran out, I stumbled to Dick's side and checked if he was breathing he was, but slowly. I lifted him up off the ground after I untied and ungagged him. Then I carryed him to the batmobel and straped him in his seat and got to the batcave as fast as I could. Alfred was waiting worryed out of his mind. Once I got in I placed Dick on the medical bed as Alfred started to work on him. I then sat on the bed next to him as I panted from being so tired. Then I passed out to be awakened hour's later by Alfred._

_By that time Aflred had finished badaging Dick and me. He helped me to my room as he told me the condishion of Dick's injury's._

_Then once Dick and I were fully healed and Batman got Dick to the cop's to say that he was found, everything when back to normal, Dick dasided to go to school still, but one closer so that he could be Robin and stay with me so nothing happen's with out us not being there together. So everything was back to noraml. As noraml as I can be when your a bat and a bird, as Alfred would say._


End file.
